3x13 - Das große P(r)oblem - TRANSKRIPT
DAS CUPCAKE FENSTER – WILLIAMSBURG – BROOKLYN; NACHT Es schneit heftig. Caroline steht in einer dicken Winterjacke am Fenster und preist die Cupcakes an. Einige Passanten hasten eilig vorbei. Max dekoriert Cupcakes, auch sie trägt eine dicke Winterjacke, Mütze und Schal. CAROLINE: '''Frische, warme Cupcakes! Genießen Sie dieses Winterwunderland bei einem schönen, heißen Kakao! '''MAX: Wieso haben wir auf und verkaufen nichts, wenn wir eigentlich zu haben und ein Fußbodenschläfchen halten sollten? CAROLINE: '''Noch tobt ein Schneesturm, aber in einer Stunde könnten wir bereits wieder 18 Grad haben. Das ist das Tolle an Globaler Erwärmung! Hey! Sie, Halt! Ich schenk' Ihnen eine Pfefferminzstange! '''MAX: Das ist ein Strohhalm mit roten Streifen. CAROLINE: '''Tja, was klingt besser, Max. Eine Pfefferminzstange oder ein "Strohhalm mit roten Streifen"? '''MAX: Also erstens, großartige Imitation von mir. Und zweitens, niemand der noch ganz bei Verstand ist, bleibt jetzt für 'n Cupcake stehen. Sophie kommt auf Langlaufski vorbei. SOPHIE: '''Hallo, Mädchen. Ratet wer einen Cupcake will. Das bin ich. '''CAROLINE: '''Da hast du ihn, Sophie. Siehst du, Max, wir haben eine Kundin. '''SOPHIE: '''Und nur, das ihr es wisst, ich werde nicht bezahlen. Ohhh.... ich bin so froh, dass ihr offen habt. Trotz des ganzen Schnees überall. Wisst ihr, ich bewundere euch. Ihr zwei gebt wirklich alles für dieses Cupcake-Fenster. Auch wenn es noch so dumm ist. '''MAX: Jetzt reicht's, wir schließen. Die Straßen sind schwerer freizulegen als der Penis von einem Jonas Brother. CAROLINE: 'Hey, hörst du das? Ja, das ist der Schneepflug, gleich kommen die Leute wieder zu uns durch. Ich hab' dir doch gesagt, das wird eine von diesen magischen New Yorker Nächten. ''Caroline öffnet das Fenster und bekommt eine Ladung Schnee ins Gesicht. '''MAX: Mach das nochmal! VORSPANN DAS DINER– WILLIAMSBURG – BROOKLYN; NACHT Das Diner hat keine Gäste, lediglich das Personal ist anwesend. MAX: Wieso sind wir hier? Es schneit immer noch und wir sind die Einzigen in diesem Laden. Ich hab' sogar Geld in die Kasse gelegt, damit ich es stehlen kann. CAROLINE: '''Wir können nicht einfach gehen, Han ist nicht hier. Vielleicht fahren keine Züge mehr oder er wurde von 'ner Schneeflocke KO geschlagen. '''MAX: Na ja, du kennst doch die Dinerregel, die ich grad erfunden hab'. Kommt er dreißig Minuten zu spät, schnappen wir uns soviel wir tragen können und gehen. EARL: Aber wenn er 31 Minuten zu spät kommt und niemand hier ist, werden wir alle gefeuert. Ich sage, wir gehen das Risiko ein. CAROLINE: '''Jedenfalls können wir das Diner nicht führen, wenn Han nicht da ist. '''MAX: Du hast recht. Wer läuft sonst hier um und überlegt, wie 'ne Vagina aussieht. LUIS: Ähem, ich?! OLEG: '''Abholen! Mir gefällt dieses kalte Wetter. Da kann ich meinen Naschbärhut tragen. '''CAROLINE: '''Naschbär? Das Tier hast du doch gerade erfunden. '''OLEG: '''Garnicht. Es war das letzte Exemplar. '''CAROLINE: '''Wer hat das Essen bestellt, es ist doch niemand da. '''MAX: Das ist für mich und Deke. Wir lernen im Cupcakeladen für die Konditorprüfung. Außerdem wollen wir Steine in Schneebälle stecken und sie auf Hipster werfen, die diese ausgestopften Tiermützen tragen. CAROLINE: '''Max, glaubst du, die Schule hat geöffnet? Ich hab' gehofft, sie bleibt geschlossen. Dann hätte ich wenigstens einen Tag Pause von dem ganzen Drama zwischen mir und Chef Nicolas. '''LUIS: Ah, der verheiratete Mann, den du geküsst hast? CAROLINE: '''Wer hat dir das erzählt? '''LUIS: Du! Ungefähr hundertmal. Uh, habt ihr auf ein Spielchen Lust? MAX: Welches denn? Erratet den neuen Code von Hans Safe? OLEG: '''Ich weiß, das die ersten beiden Ziffern 8 und 9 sind. '''LUIS: Wie wär's mit wenn du mit jemandem hier drin Sex haben könntest, wen würdest du wählen? CAROLINE: '''Haben könnte oder eher haben müsste? '''LUIS: Oleg, du fängst an. OLEG: '''Ich nehme Caroline. '''CAROLINE: '''Oh, danke. Das ist widerlich. '''LUIS: Nein, Caroline wurde von 'nem Bären angefallen. CAROLINE: '''Ach, ja? '''MAX: Nein, das war ich in 'nem Bärenkostüm. Sie hat mich nicht mal kommen sehen. OLEG: '''Also muss ich mich zwischen dir und Earl entscheiden? '''LUIS: Nein, Earl ist im Schlaf verstorben. EARL: Natürlich wirst du dich schrecklich fühlen, wenn das in ein paar Wochen passieren wird. Entschuldigt, aber ich muss nach Hause. Da wartet schon ein fettes Ding auf mich. Ihr Name ist Denise. OLEG: '''Okay, dann nehm' ich dich. '''LUIS: Mich??? Du willst mich von all diesen zwei Leuten?! CAROLINE: '''Luis, wirst du etwa rot? '''LUIS: Nein, ich trage Rouge. Die Tür geht auf und Han kommt mit einem Schneeanzug bekleidet herein. HAN: Keine Sorge, liebe Leute, ich habe überlebt! EARL: Ich weiß noch immer nicht wo Han ist, aber der neue Bond Schurke ist gerade eingetroffen. OLEG: 'Alles klar, ich hab' ihn sofort erkannt. Es ist ''Octopussy. '''HAN: Tut mir leid, ich bin zu spät. Ich saß in einer Schneeverwehung fest und musste mich frei pinkeln. Wo ist Max? Und ich weiß, sie steckt nicht im Sturm fest, denn sie hat mir gezeigt wie man sich frei pinkelt. DAS CUPCAKE FENSTER – WILLIAMSBURG – BROOKLYN; NACHT Max und Deke lernen. DEKE: '''Max, was ist der französische Name für ein Gebäck, das aussieht wie 'n Haufen glasierter Hoden? '''MAX: Ein scha-scha-scha. DEKE: '''Nein. '''MAX: Ein to-do-do-do-do. DEKE: '''Oh, nah dran. Es heißt "pata-choo" '''MAX: Französisch und Chemie in einer Konditorschule? Ich dachte der Unterricht wäre so: Was ist besser Torte oder Brot? Die sind beide toll, Alter. Hier ist dein Abschluß. CAROLINE: '''Ich hab' furchtbare Neuigkeiten. Han ist nicht tot und er will, das wir saubermachen. '''MAX: Könntest du bitte gehen? Harry Potthead und ich wollen lernen. DEKE: '''Oh, Max, ich weiß wie wir bestehen. Wir bitten das Mädchen neben uns um Hilfe. Sie spricht französisch. Die mit dem heißen Wackelarsch, Judy. '''MAX: Oh, ja, Judy mit dem Monsterarsch. DEKE: '''So gut kennst du sie nicht. Bitte nenn' sie „Frau Judy mit dem Monsterarsch“. '''CAROLINE: '''Max, ich unterbreche ja nur ungern euren Arschplausch. Können wir uns kurz draußen unterhalten? '''MAX: Klar. DEKE: 'Hey, Max, ihr Arsch ist so riesig, wenn wir den rot anmalen, würde sie glatt als Pavian durchgehen. ''Max und Caroline gehen hinaus. '''MAX: Meinem Onkel, der mitten in der Nacht in mein Zimmer kam, hab' ich immer gesagt "Jetzt bin ich aber mal gespannt." CAROLINE: '''Deke spricht mit dir über andere Mädchen, als wärst du 'n Kerl. Stört dich das nicht? '''MAX: Nicht so sehr wie es mich stört wenn du mit mir sprichst, als wär' ich 'n Mädchen. Deke und ich sind nur Bros, ich will nicht mit ihm schlafen. Nicht das es schlimm wäre, wenn zwei Bros miteinander schlafen. Ich bin nicht bromophob. Nur ist das bei uns eben nicht so. CAROLINE: '''Du bist dir also sicher, das es zwischen euch keinerlei sexuelle Spannungen gibt? '''MAX: Ja, da bin ich sicher. Caroline und Max gehen wieder hinein, Deke steht in der Unterhose da. CAROLINE: '''Ach, nö. '''DEKE: '''Ladies, ich gönn' mir kurz 'n Schneebad. Ohh, brrr, garnicht so kalt. '''CAROLINE: '''Du hast recht, da läuft nichts. Außer du stehst auf erwachsene Männer in bunten Höschen. '''DIE KONDITORSCHULE – MANHATTAN; TAG Max und Caroline treten aus dem Aufzug. CAROLINE: '''Toll, da ist Nicolas. Darauf bin ich nicht vorbereitet gewesen. '''MAX: Wirklich? Wir haben den ganzen Weg hierher damit verbracht, dich hierauf vorzubereiten. Okay, soll ich mich für die peinliche Spannung zwischen euch wappnen? Im Klartest, brauche ich das hier? (hält einen Flachmann hoch) CAROLINE: '''Nein, ich bin cool. Cool wie 'n Kühlschrank. LL Cool J. Ich war niemals cooler. '''MAX: Oh, man, hätt' ich doch längst angefangen zu trinken. CAROLINE: '''Oh, ja, ich lass ihn eiskalt abblitzen. '''MAX: Tja, nimm lieber ein paar Eiswürfel weniger, immerhin ist er auch dein Boss. Und ich kann mir die Schule nur leisten, weil du hier im Büro arbeitest. CAROLINE: '''Keine angst, er merkt nichts. Tu als wärst du Nicolas. '''MAX: allo, Caroline. Ich bin ein Mann, aber ich bin so 'übsch wie eine Lady.'' '''CAROLINE: '''Guten morgen, wie geht es dir? '''MAX: Oh, das war gut. DEKE: '''Was geht ab, Max? Guck mal, wer mein Liftpartner war. '''JUDY: '''Hey, Max. '''MAX: Hey, Jude. Hast du sicher schon mal gehört. JUDY: '''Ja. Ist das irgendwie in? Vielen Dank für die schöne Fahrt, Deke. '''MAX: Caroline, ihr Arsch... DEKE: '''Ich hab' erst gedacht, wir brauchen den Lastenaufzug. '''MAX: Wir sollten den Aufzug umbenennen in Arschzug. NICOLAS: 'Oh, bonjour, Caroline. '''CAROLINE: '''Guten morgen. Wie geht es dir? '''NICOLAS: '''Großartig, danke. '''CAROLINE: '''Siehst du nicht, dass ich wütend auf dich bin? '''NICOLAS: '''Wieso lächelst du dann? '''CAROLINE: '''Das ist mein Fake-Gesicht, klar! '''NICOLAS: '''Und wie sieht dein wahres Gesicht aus? '''CAROLINE: '''Wie kannst du's wagen mich zu küssen, wenn du verheiratet bist?! '''NICOLAS: '''Ich bevorzuge das andere. ''Nicolas geht in den Unterrichtsraum. '''NICOLAS: '''Bonjour, Klasse. '''ALLE: Bonjour, Chef Nicolas. NICOLAS: '''Heute werden wir uns ausschließlich auf die Chemie des Backens konzentrieren. Für den morgigen Test. '''DEKE: '''Ich hab' keine Ahnung von Chemie, aber in Popokunde war ich schon immer ein As. '''JUDY: Ach, ich Dusselchen. DEKE: '''Lass nur, Judy, ich werd dir - '''MAX: Judy soll sich ruhig bücken, dann siehst du ihn mal in Aktion. DEKE: 'Glaubst du, sie hat das Ding von ''Kim Kardashians Heimflohmarkt? '''NICOLAS: '''Fügt ihr dem Mehl Wasser hinzu und hydratisiert die beiden Proteine Gluten und Gliadin, werden die Proteine zueinander hingezogen und verbinden sich. Oder wie ich immer sage, sie sind heiß aufeinander. '''DEKE: '''Max, guck! Sie sind heiß aufeinander, verbinden sich und jetzt haben wir unseren eigenen Monsterarsch. Geiler Arsch, oder? '''MAX: Wohl eher 'n teigiger Arsch. NICOLAS: '''Ihr müsst den Teig mit Wasser benetzen, dann bleibt er schön feucht und geschmeidig. Macht euer Brot schön nass. Befeuchte dein Brot. '''DEKE: '''Meins ist feucht, wie läuft's bei dir? '''MAX: Wird nicht feucht, zuviele Antidepressiva. NICOLAS: '''Arbeitet mit eurem Partner, helft einander. '''DEKE: '''Hier, ich helf' dir, Max. '''MAX: Meins ist nicht so geschmeidig wie deins. DEKE: '''Du musst ordentlich kneten und brauchst Wasser. Ist es jetzt besser? '''MAX: Ja, das Befeuchten hat geholfen. DAS DINER– WILLIAMSBURG – BROOKLYN; NACHT Caroline steht am Tresen, Max kommt durch die Eingangstür herein. MAX: Caroline, Hilfe. Irgendwas stimmt nicht mit mir. CAROLINE: '''Keine Panik, ich bin da für dich. Außer es ist was Ansteckendes. '''MAX: Es is' was ganz komisches passiert. Ich glaube, ich habe Gefühle für Deke. CAROLINE: '''Oh Gott, nein! Ich meine, das ist interessant. Lass uns darüber reden. '''MAX: Oh, ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Wir sind Bros. Ich will unsere Freundschaft nicht ruinieren. Was für mich echt untypisch ist, ich ruiniere jede Freundschaft. Bei uns versuch' ich's seit du eingezogen bist. CAROLINE: '''Was ist jetzt anders mit Deke? '''MAX: Es war so komisch. Er hat mein Brot befeuchtet und dann war mein Brot feucht. Wenn du verstehst, was ich meine. CAROLINE: '''Danke, jetzt muss ich bei Brot immer an dich denken. Hörzu, ich versteh' das. Wen du gut findest, kannst du nicht steuern. Das ist so wie bei mir und Nicolas. '''MAX: Es ist nicht dasselbe wie bei dir und Frenchie. Ich fühl' mich erst seit heute zu Deke hingezogen. Deine Vagina ist schon beim ersten Treffen zu Boden geplumpst und hat versucht sein Bein hochzuklettern. CAROLINE: 'Ja, aber ich hab' sie sofort wieder eingefangen und festgeschnallt. Weil ich nicht dafür gemacht bin mit einem verheirateten Mann zu verkehren. Sonst hätte ich damals mit ''Bruce Willis geflirtet, als er damals die Rakete in unserem Garten gezündet hat. '''OLEG: ''Bruce Willis?'' Hat Glück bei den Ladies. Keine Haare, aber Glück. SOPHIE: '''Hallo ihr Lieben! Gute Neuigkeiten! Och, ich bin den Nierenstein losgeworden. Ja, das Ski fahren hat ihn wohl gelockert. Ah, ich hab' mich gefühlt, als press' ich ein Baby durch mein Augenloch. '''MAX: Hast du den Stein aufgehoben? Noch drei davon und ich hab' auch so 'ne Kette. CAROLINE: '''Max, lenk' nicht vom Thema ab. Was unternimmst du jetzt wegen Deke? '''SOPHIE: '''Oh, ich geb' liebend gern Ratschläge. Ich hatte in Polen meine eigene Kolumne. Sie hieß "Tut das nicht!" '''MAX: Sophie, hattest du je Sex mit einem Freund? SOPHIE: '''Oh nein, wollt ihr zwei es etwa tun? '''CAROLINE: '''Nein, sie hat damit nicht uns - '''SOPHIE: '''Oh, tut das nicht. Nein, das würde eure Beziehung zerstören... und meine Meinung von Max. '''CAROLINE: '''Was ist mit deiner Meinung von mir? '''SOPHIE: '''Oh, na ja, die ist nicht besonders hoch. '''MAX: Was mach' ich jetzt wegen Deke? Er kommt später vorbei um zu lernen. Oh Gott, ich hör' mich an wie 'n Mädchen aus den Fünfzigern. Ich geh' jetzt in mein rosa Telefon weinen. CAROLINE: '''Du solltest Deke sagen, was du empfindest. Und zwar heute, ich befürchte diese Judy mag ihn. Und ich glaube, er findet sie auch gut. '''MAX: Wieso sagst du sowas? Eigentlich ist es mir egal, aber ich möchte wissen, wieso du das sagst. CAROLINE: 'Max, ''he likes big butts, and he cannot lie. '''MAX WOHNUNG – BROOKLYN; NACHT Deke und Max lernen in Max Schlafzimmer. DEKE: '''Bei welcher Temperatur kristallisiert Zucker? Fahrenheit und Celsius, los, Max. Max? Wieso siehst du mich so komisch an? '''MAX: Das ergibt keinen Sinn. DEKE: '''Na ja, du hältst dein Buch verkehrt herum. '''CAROLINE: '''Hey, ich hör' euch die ganze Zeit schnattern und wollte nur sichergehen, dass ihr auch lernt. Küss ihn! Okay, fein. Ich werd' dann mal gehen. Tut so, als wär' ich nicht da. '''MAX: Mache ich immer so. Hey, ähem, das ist jetzt komisch. Also... bevor wir lernen... muss ich dir noch was sagen. DEKE: '''Merkwürdig, ich muss dir nämlich auch was sagen. '''MAX: Echt komisch. Vielleicht ist es das Gleiche. DEKE: '''Jemand möchte mit mir Sex haben. '''MAX: Woher weißt du das? DEKE: '''Judy mit dem Monsterarsch hat mir geschrieben. "Willst du heute Abend zum Lernen kommen und danach mit mir Sex haben?" '''MAX: Ja, das hast du glaube ich richtig interpretiert. Wow, sie ist direkt. Und irgendwie 'n Flittchen. DEKE: '''Ja, stimmt. Sie hat die passenden Eier zu Ihrem Arsch. Und was wolltest du mir sagen? '''MAX: Oh, ich wollte dir genau das sagen, was du mir gesagt hast. Das Judy mit dem Monsterarsch Sex mit dir haben will. Sie hat's dir selbst gesagt, schön. Also nichts wie ran. DEKE: '''Warte... du willst, das ich das mache? '''MAX: Ja, natürlich. Nichts wie ran. Sie sieht halbwegs sauber aus. Hau rein! DEKE: '''Aber wir wollten doch lernen. Ich lass dich nicht im Stich, nur um einen zu versenken. '''MAX: Hey, wenn du's nicht tust, tu ich's. Willst du dir echt diesen Arsch entgehen lassen? Hau ab, ich muss noch lernen bei welcher Temperatur ein cho-cho-cho zum chan- chan-chan wird. DEKE: '''Ich soll wirklich gehen? '''MAX: Ich sag nur: Ta-ta-ta. Feuchte ihr Brötchen an, lass es aufgehen. DEKE: '''Okay, gut Bro. Dann werde ich mal gehen. Aber wenn ich bei dem Arsch als Cracksüchtiger zurückkomme bist du schuld. '''CAROLINE: '''Wo geht er hin? Geht er Kondome holen? Ist er etwa Kondome besorgen? Falls es so ist, dann schreib' ihm, ich hätt' gern 'ne Diaätcola. 'Ne Dose, keine Flasche. Schmeckt einfach besser. '''MAX: Er hat jetzt gleich Sex mit Judy. Er steht auf sie, du hattest recht. Ich bin so froh, dass ich nichts gesagt habe. Ich würde mich sonst schrecklich fühlen. CAROLINE: '''Und wie fühlst du dich jetzt? '''MAX: Schrecklich. Aber wenigstens hab' ich mich nicht blamiert. Ich war echt so kurz davor ihm meine Zwerge zu zeigen. CAROLINE: '''Wow, du musst ihn wirklich gernhaben, wenn du vorhattest ihm dein wahres, gestörtes Ich zu zeigen. '''MAX: Ich bin im Arsch, weil ich nicht gelernt hab'. Und Deke auch. Obwohl der wahrscheinlich grad gern am Arsch ist. CAROLINE: '''Ich kann französisch, ich helf' dir. '''MAX: Du kannst mir helfen. Gib mir die Schlüssel zu Nicolas Büro. Wir brechen ein und stehlen den Test. CAROLINE: '''Wieso hältst du ihm die Ohren zu, du hast ihn aus 'nem fremden Garten geklaut. Er weiß, dass du stiehlst. '''DIE KONDITORSCHULE – MANHATTAN; TAG Max und Caroline sind auf dem Weg zu Nicolas Büro. CAROLINE: '''Ich fass' es nicht, dass wir uns tatsächlich in sein Büro schleichen und deinen Test stehlen. Das ist Betrug. '''MAX: Nur keine Sorge, mein Lehrer kennt sich mit Betrügen aus. CAROLINE: '''Was soll ich dazu sagen. Max, bitte beeil dich. Finde den Test und lass uns verschwinden. Wir haben hier nichts verloren. Außerdem werde ich bei seinem Geruch rollig. '''MAX: Okay, ich glaube es muss einer von diesen Zetteln sein. Oh nein, das sieht aus wie irgendein geheimer Code. CAROLINE: '''Max, das ist französisch. Wie ist es möglich, dass er auf Fotos noch besser aussieht als im wahren Leben? Beeil dich, ich darf nicht in der Nähe von seinem Zeug sein. Meine Vagina versucht schon wieder abzuhauen. '''MAX: Na dann lass sie doch raus! Vielleicht hilft sie mir den Test zu suchen. Du bist nutzlos. CAROLINE: '''Oh nein, Nicolas. Sein Geruch kommt den Flur entlang und ich finde es toll. Max, lass uns abhauen. '''MAX: Pass auf, du musst ihn ablenken, damit ich rausschleichen kann. Tu so, als wärst du nicht mehr sauer und wolltest ihn sehen. CAROLINE: '''Das kann ich nicht, ich bin keine Schauspielerin auf 'ner Cocktailparty. '''MAX: Das ist aber die einzige logische Erklärung, wieso du hier bist. NICOLAS: 'Caroline. '''CAROLINE: '''Ich bin in deinem Büro. Ich habe dich vermisst. Das ist die einzige Erklärung die ich dafür habe, hier zu sein. '''NICOLAS: '''Oh, habe ich dir wehgetan? '''CAROLINE: '''Oh, nein. Ich sitz' nur auf etwas. '''NICOLAS: '''Oh, entschuldige. Das sind die Prüfungsfragen. '''CAROLINE: '''Oh, ich werde ein wenig Platz machen und werfe die Prüfungsbögen auf den Boden. Und jetzt küss mich, aber leg dich dieses Mal auf mich drauf, so dass deine Beine nicht im Weg sind. Na los! Warte. Warte-warte-warte. Du weißt, das darf nicht passieren. Du bist verheiratet. Entschuldige mich, ich muss etwas einfangen und wieder festschnallen ''Max kommt mit einem Zettel in der Hand in den Unterrichtsraum. '''MAX: Hey. Hier sind die Testantworten, aber ich hab' die Fragen nicht. Das ist nur der halbe Test und ich bin auch nur halb sicher, das das die Antworten sind. DEKE: '''Wow! Wie bist du da ran gekommen? '''MAX: Ich hab' Caroline zur Hure gemacht. Wirst du irgendwie schlau draus? DEKE: '''Ich hab' keine Ahnung, was das für Fragen sein könnten. Ich hab' auch nicht gelernt. Judy und ich haben uns unterhalten und es wurde ziemlich hitzig. '''MAX: Tja, wir sind beide am Arsch, aber da warst du ja schon die ganze Nacht. Gratuliere, bin stolz auf dich. DEKE: '''Max, wir werden den Test versauen. Am besten geh' ich auf's Klo und schreib' mir die Antworten auf den Penis. Keine Sorge, die passen drauf. '''CAROLINE: '''Ich hoffe, du bist zufrieden. Jetzt hab' ich zweimal einen verheirateten geküsst. Oh, hier, das hab' ich noch aus Nicolas Büro. '''MAX: Ja und? Das ist eine Telefonrechnung. CAROLINE: 'Ich wollte, das du siehst, das er seine Frau nicht sehr oft anruft. ''Der Feueralarm geht los. '''BIG MARY: '''Feuer! Alle Mann raus hier. Beweg' deinen Monsterarsch, wir verbrennen noch! Husch! '''CAROLINE: '''Oh mein Gott, Max. Ich hoffe Nicolas ist nichts passiert! '''MAX: Kümmer' dich nicht um mich, ich bin direkt hinter dir. NICOLAS: '''Caroline, ich bring dich in Sicherheit, komm' mit mir. '''CAROLINE: '''Du bist verheiratet. Ich bleibe hier und verbrenne. '''NICOLAS: '''Caroline, sei nicht verrückt. '''CAROLINE: '''Das ist alles deine Schuld. '''MAX: Kümmer' dich nicht um mich, ich bin direkt hinter dir. DEKE: '''Max, warte. Das ist nur falscher Alarm, ich hab' ihn ausgelöst. '''MAX: Das hat Klasse. DEKE: '''Du hättest bestimmt nicht bestanden und ich... brauch' dich als Kurspartner. '''MAX: Du hast das für mich getan? DEKE: '''Ja und für mich. Ich hätte auch nie bestanden. Hör mal, als du über mich und Judy geredet hast warst du irgendwie seltsam und - '''MAX: Oh, hey, ich hatte gestern nur so'n komischen Moment. Du hast meinen Teig nassgemacht, das hat mich irgendwie angeturnt. Also dacht' ich kurz, ich steh' auf dich. Ekelhaft, oder? DEKE: '''Oh, richtig, ja. Total ekelhaft. '''MAX: Wie auch immer, wir sind Bros. DEKE: '''Okay, Bro... aber nur zu deiner Info. Zwischen mir und Judy ist letzte Nacht nichts gelaufen. '''MAX: Das ist lahm. Wenn du ein Mädchen magst, dann schnapp' sie dir und küss' sie. DEKE: 'Okay. (küsst Max)'' War das komisch? '''MAX: Ja. Und es hat mir gefallen. CAROLINE: '''Max! Oh! Entschuldigt, das ich stören muss, aber das Gebäude wird gerade evakuiert. '''MAX: Es gibt kein Feuer. Deke hat den Alarm ausgelöst. DEKE: '''Ich wollte sie küssen. '''MAX: Ja, wie's aussieht steht er auf Kerle. CURRENT TOTAL: $220.00 NEW TOTAL: $252.75 Kategorie:Transkripte